falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Arsenal (New Beginnings)
Arsenal is a pegasus from the Grand Pegasus Enclave and a main character in Fallout: Equestria - New Beginnings. History Present Day Arsenal came down to Equestria as part of a mission. She was captured by Raiders who put her to work, repairing and maintaining their weaponry. She was kept underground, chained up in a cell, her harsh treatment by Raiders damaged her wings. Due to her damaged wings she can no longer fly or return to the Enclave. Arsenal accompanies Aurora after she is rescued by Aurora. She follows Aurora in the underground tunnels/sewer system where they first encounter feral ghouls and also discover an old Slaver base of operations, where Aurora was kept in her past life. They emerge from the underground, in an old Trainyard, inhabited by an old Ghoul stallion, the Conductor. Arsenal barely keeps up with Aurora as they leave the trainyard, when Aurora realises that the Applejack's Rangers are in danger. Arsenal passes out from radiation poisoning at the compound, but gets treatment inside, after their leader Lilac, forced the issue with Ranger Frozen Fog. Arsenal reveals herself to be very knowledgeable when it comes to technology, she assists the Applejack Rangers in moving some highly advanced healing booths without damaging them and makes minor repairs to one of their suits of power armour. They go to The Junkyard where she meets Scraps for the first time. Arsenal acquires a set of armoured robes from the Applejack's Rangers and accompanies Aurora on her journey to Stable 66. She ends up getting captured and eventually rescued from the Stable residents by Aurora and points a gun at Aurora after they leave, thinking she has lost her mind, when Aurora killed young foals in self defence. Arsenal forgives Aurora when she realizes Stable 66 was an experiment gone wrong. The Residents were all mind controlled drones, controlled via an implant put into their skulls. She returns to The Junkyard to deliver the water talisman that she and Aurora had recovered from Stable 66 whilst Auroragoes to Pleasant Acre's slave camp to rescue the slaves. Arsenal rescues Aurora with assistance from Iron Clad a Slaver that Aurora saved in Stable 66 and Silent Requiem. Once they escape, they lead the slaves partway to The Junkyard and goes off with Aurora to investigate Berry Patch Vineyards which has come under attack. Arsenal assists in rescuing the pegasus filly, Earth Bound and reveals that she is a soldier in the Enclave, or was one at some point. Arsenal also disassmebles Violet Strings radio broadcasting system, so they can bring it with them to The Junkyard. Arsenal ends up on a date with Scraps, who is currently on some sort of high, hyper aware state that allows her to do inexplicable things. She shares a pleasant night with Scraps and wakes up the next morning, embarrassed in front of Aurora. Traits Appearance Arsenal is a red coated pegasus mare with a light brown mane and green eyes. She has a cutie mark of a gear with a bright spark in the middile. Personality Arsenal is very whiny, she frequently complains about the surface/Wasteland and complains to Aurora frequently, to the point of annoying both Silent Requiem and Aurora. Arsenal can also be very rude, offhandedly calling regular Wastelanders, muckdwellers. She loves technology with a passion and has shown annoyance and contempt for ponies who do not properly maintain technology. She is shown to be quite amiable amongst ponies who show her level of love for technology, like Frozen Fog and Scraps. Abilities Arsenal is skilled with energy weapons. She is shown wielding a megical energy rifle, throughout her time on Equestria's surface. She is very, very skilled with technology.She is able to unlock electronic locks, guide Aurora through the process of disabling an energy shield, disassemble advanced technology like a radio broadcast system and advanced medical treatment booths/autodocs. She is also shown repairing an Applejack Ranger's power armour which had a slight delay in one of it's leg pistons. Notes *Is shown to be greedy, frequently stashing away food she discovers for later *She is or was a soldier of the Enclave *Unable to fly, due to wing damage *Has a passion for technology Category:Characters Category:New Beginnings Main Characters Category:Pegasus ponies